Talk:The Meg
Ugh... I had a feeling that this would happen...JoshWizz123 (talk) 02:22, August 7, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I don't see what the deal is. It's just a temporary sponsorship. Its silly and fun. whats so wrong with it? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) I dunno, maybe it's just FELD trying to capitalize on another piece of normie garbage for the ten-billionth time (Rampage, Americas Best, motherfuckin' Great Clips, ect.), and not even something that's worthy to care about, unlike other stuff that actually benefits for something good (Make a Wish for instance). Remember the Rampage encore? That existed just for one sole reason - to advertise a shitty action movie and NOTHING ELSE. Then again, I may be overreacting to something very minimal, and I probably am, so I'll stop. But long story short, they took my second favorite truck and turned it into a shameless advertisement (A sponsored truck executed very poorly). I'm gonna regret typing this by the end of this week. Feel free to reply if u want, I don't care... --JoshWizz123 (talk) 04:07, August 7, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I don't have a problem with this truck. The one I cared not one bit about was Gronk, but that's because I'm from outside of Philly and I can't stand the patriots. Just curious what your problem is with great clips? I go there all the time. Mythman For some reason, I've always had bad experience with Great Clips. Either bad luck or having to deal with employees with lackluster experience. I always stick with Hair Cuttery because of this. Don't hate them, it's just from my perspective as a customer. Americas Best, however, I don't care about 'em one bit. Never really heard about them much until they were shoehorned into Monster Jam in 2017. JoshWizz123 (talk) 04:33, August 7, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 But what about other trucks that capitalized on Normie movies. Extinguisher with Big Johnson. That ride truck with Minions. Heck, even BIGFOOT got tangled into sponsoring Jurassic Park 3. Not to mention the endless sponsors that dont sponsor anything "good" like Make a Wish. I dont think this is a bad move on FELD's part at all. its just a minor sponsor deal that won't last long. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Due to bad experiences I don't go to the events in Wildwood or Bloomsburg anymore. Wildwood was ridiculously delayed and people were driving around drunk the entire day in Bloomsburg. My worst experience was my senior trip in high school, stuck on a bus with people I couldn't stand and my friends, including the one who was my girlfriend ditched me. But enough of that. Mythman When I said "Normie garbage", I meant Normie stuff that I wouldn't give two flying fucks about. Movies like Jurassic Park and wrestling stuff is different, or at least in my view. Wonder Woman for instance, is different because, even though it technically counted as an advertisement for the WW movie, was (and still is mind you) a great looking truck, and was another amazing superhero truck (even if it was essentially El Diablo refurbished). Generally it depends on what the truck is sponsoring and how the design is executed. These decisions that FELDs making genuinely makes me wonder what's coming up in the next couple of years, such as more sponsors coming (For example, Netflix - to make a Truckin' Pals cartoon that would begin airing in 2019-20, and Goodyear - for better quality tires, I just hope LaCoste doesn't call tires "Goodyear tires" as he did with BKT) and going (Hot Wheels AKA the only sponsor today that matters, and Universal Technical Institute - what happened to them anyway?). As someone who WILL be driving for FELD within the next 3-5 years, I just hope working with them is going to be worth it. Rply if ya want :/ --JoshWizz123 (talk) 04:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Well actually, its off topic from the main discussion, but Youre gonna be a driver for FELD?ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Yup, I'm going to aim for that. As soon as I'm done for high school I'll find a way to get into MJU and drive for FELD and if I enjoy driving for them, I'll keep on doing so until I retire. But if something happens between me and FELD that get me super enraged then I'll step down from FELD and drive for independent teams (2xtreme Racing, Garner Motorsports (or whatever his team is called) or or even Bigfoot Racing). I'm currently 17 so it won't take too long for me to be behind the wheel of one of these trucks. As for truck I'd want to drive it'd be one of the following: Blue Thunder, Alien Invasion, Pirate's Curse, or Megalodon. Also, sorry if I got off topic for a moment. Are you going to be driving monster trucks for a living Toon? --JoshWizz123 (talk) 06:27, August 7, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Oh heck yeah thats my plan! I cant gurantee i'll be successful, but its my dream, and my ultimate goal. If you ever find the details on how to contact, or get into joining MJU, could you tell me? xD ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Don't worry, I will eventually...--JoshWizz123 (talk) 07:13, August 7, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Im currently working my way into the business as well. Ive worked for Rettew Motorsports and know some of the other guys. Gotta work on Zane letting me drive one of his ride trucks then eventually some ones race truck. Im 22 so I still have plenty of time. Mythman